


The Cursing Chart

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Language Abuse, Quote: I understood that reference, The Author Regrets Nothing, but can peter?, it's based on the meme, may curses, pepper curses, the cursing chart, tony curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: The meme with the cursing chart, yep, but in words.Crack fic, yeah you'll want to read this. Thank me later.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Cursing Chart

The Iron Fam was settled around Tony’s expensive couch when Tony stubbed his toe against a Lego and on the sofa and muttered lowly, “Fuck.”

May rolled her eyes gesturing to Peter and Morgan, “Tony, you can’t say fuck in front of the children so often, jeez. I mean, I say it often but like not in every single sentence I grammatically utter from my mouth.”

Tony rolled his eyes with a playful smile scribed over his features, “Fuck off May.”

Peter h i s s e d, “ [Redacted] (Fuck) off b o o m e r.” 

Morgan turned in confusion, “Peter, why did you say redacted off boomer? Were you trying to say [Redacted] off boomer?” Why did I say [redacted]?

Tony turned to Peter in utter betrayal, “Watch it Gen Z, you can’t cuss me out, you are not legally allowed to say fuck, and neither is Morgan because you are both pure beans that simply refused to be allowed to say fuck. Got me fuckers?”

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Why the fuck did I marry him?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Who decided that I cannot legally exert my abilities of free speech to [redacted]?”

Tony shrugged, “Oh, me, the entire Marvel fan base, the #peterparkerprotectionsquad, and some other fuckers who go by the magical name of the fucking Avengers. That’s who the fuckers.”

Morgan chastised, “Language Dad!”

Tony rolled his eyes so hard he saw Thanos and cursed, “Fuck off Janet, I’m not going to fucking your baby shower. That’s whom the fuckers. Does that satisfy you dearest child?”

M a g i c a l l y , Shuri appeared and spoke, “Tis the meme chart, Peter Parker-Stark and Morgan Stark cannot say fuck, and if so, it shall come out as [redacted]. Are we clear fuckers?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “You damn Gen-Z’s, ingenious, what’s the next meme o wise one?”

Shuri looked at Tony point-blank, “Okay boomer.”

Tony g a w k e d, “SiS, dIdN’T!”

Peter threw three fists in the air and chanted, “[REDACTED] YES!”

Shuri cackled, “Take that Peter! I’m younger than you, and I can say fuck as many times as I fucking want. Take that Britney Bitches!”


End file.
